Haunted
by HPANDHGFOREVA
Summary: To see you smiling like that, at her, is both breath taking and like a knife to the heart at the same time for you could never smile at me like that. Implied slash. This is my first Neighbours fanfiction. Character Death and now a twoshot
1. Haunted

You haunt me

**This is my first Neighbours story and the shortest fanfiction I have ever written. Also the first story that I have written that is purely based on a love triangle. **

**Warning: implied slash (malexmale)**

You haunt me. I see you everywhere but you are never with me. You are with her. She is the mother of my child but to me she is just the glass that separates you and I. She must be so much more to you though. To see you smiling like that, at her, is both breath taking and like a knife to the heart at the same time. Like the most innocent and painful act of betrayal because I know that I could never get you to smile at me like that… with all the love in the world in your eyes. But I cannot let you see how all my action since we met have been for you.

What you don't know is that while I was fighting for my daughter, who I love with all my heart and soul, I was also fighting for you… I was fighting to stop the bond between you, my beloved daughter and her mother from deepening beyond the point of no return. That was wishful thinking on my part. I should have known that the bond was already to strong to ever prevent it from growing stronger. I now know that I only fought with you to try and close the gap that had always been there between us. But it seemed the closer we got together physically the clearer the gap between us seemed to be.

I never gave up the fight though until the ring was on her finger. Until I saw that small band of metal encasing her finger some part of me always believed that somehow I still stood a chance to make you mine… To be yours. If I had been a stronger man I would not have given up even then. I would have fought harder… maybe even confessed to you the feeling that I held in my heart but I knew that I would hurt you if I did… and I never wanted to hurt you. So I lost. I lost you and now you are nothing but a ghost. A painful reminder of what could have been but never will. You haunt me.

**So what did you think? Try and guess which characters this is about. Though I think it should be fairly obvious. Please review, It makes my day. **


	2. What do you see?

First I would like to say a big thank you to my two… yes only two special reviewers IcecreamandSprinkles and ipsilon

**First I would like to say a big thank you to my two… yes only two special reviewers IcecreamandSprinkles and ipsilon. This chapter is dedicated to the both of you. Secondly I would like to apologize to IcecreamandSprinkles since I said that I would have this done by the weekend and that didn't happen. Sorry about that. This chapter is based around Marcos POV if you didn't guess. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Marco/Oliver and minor Marco/Carmella**

_I never thought I would find myself writing in a diary; but then again I have been doing a lot of things that I never thought I would do lately… I guess love does that to a person. I do not wish to love this person, nor should I. The very act is against everything that I should believe in but when does love ever listen to reason either? __I know for certain one thing though and that is I am the most selfish human being on the planet. The one I love, the __man__ I love is none other than Oliver Barnes and yet I still continue to force Carmella, into the role of second best. I love her, I truly do but the passion and depth of love I feel for Oliver is the once in a life time thing. The truest, most special thing I could ever feel._

_At first glance there appears to be nothing special about him. That is not to say Oliver isn't attractive enough, but he is just another blond haired, blue eyed male. I very quickly found out however that he is good humoured and has an easy smile, though is quick to anger, passionate but intelligent and puts his family above all else… especially his daughter. I would have no doubt he would die for anyone of them. Lately though I have began to notice that I have been catching his eye much more frequently and I often look over to see him watching me. I wonder what he sees. Does he realize that he is quickly becoming the only thing I think about? It is times like this that make it easy for me to fool myself and imagine that he returns my love but that can never be no matter how much I wish it otherwise. It is after all my responsibility to uphold my family name and that would never allow the feelings I have to become anything more than… a beautiful fantasy. _

_This whole ordeal is hard for me to believe but it would be harder and stranger for others, were it to come to light. Over and over__, Oliver and I seem to fight but the physical contact never seems quite long enough and I long for just one more moment in his arms. This can never be and it is now time for me to put down my pen and return to the world. My love cannot be accepted. Maybe in the next life my love…_

Little did Marco know that four months later nothing would be the same. Oliver would leave Ramsey Street, possibly forever and Carmella, Marcos recently widowed wife would take up his diary and sit in the exact same spot that Marco sat when he poured out his heart and soul, and cry.

**So what did you think? I hope it wasn't to OOC but I tried my best. Please take the time to review. Thanks.**


End file.
